The present work is designed to investigate the biochemistry and cell biology of the retina and pigment epithelium with a view of arriving at a better understanding of retinal diseases and dystrophies. Specific projects include a study of the oligosaccharides of glycoconjugates in the plasma membranes of photoreceptor cells, the enzymes responsible for esterification, oxidation and isomerization of vitamin A and the binding proteins for vitamin A found in the cytosol. Antisera against these proteins are being prepared, and used to obtain information on tissue and species specificities, as well as to attempt immuno-cytochemical localization of these compounds. High pressure liquid chromatography is an important central technique in many of these investigations.